Chevrolet Corvette Z06 (C6)
The C6 Corvette Z06 is a high performance variation of the C6 released in 2005 for the 2006 model year. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' Need for Speed: Carbon is the first game in the series to feature the C6 Z06 Corvette. It's classified as a Tier 3 Muscle class vehicle with a price tag of $175,000 and is unlocked in different manners depending on the player's progression; *'Tuner Career' - Win the Checkpoint event of the Canmor Downs territory in Silverton. *'Muscle Career' - Take over the Canmor Downs territory in Silverton. *'Exotic Career' - Take over the Shady Pines territory in Silverton. The Z06's best trait is its acceleration similar to most muscle cars although somewhat worse than the Viper SRT-10. It still has a more responsive handling than the Viper and this makes it competitive to any Tier 3 car regardless of performance class. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The Z06 is featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car with a price tag of $80,000. The car retains to be perform well in turns despite being equipped with a 7.0L V8 engine. It is unlocked upon the player winning the Super Promotion Showdown: Autopolis race day. The acceleration of the Z06 is better than seen by other Tier 3 cars. Grip events are the best events for the Corvette to participate although Speed races are also recommendable as well as drift events. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The Corvette Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 1 car with a price tag of $200,000. It is unlocked upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 13.5. The Z06 has the second best acceleration in the game just behind the Bugatti Veyron 16.4 and can hit 248mph (399km/h) with fully upgraded performance. 'Special Variants' The Boss Car Pack DLC features a "Dominator" variant of the Z06, which is unlocked upon completing 30 events of the Challenge Series. The Dominator is upgraded with performance parts that increase its top speed to 247 mph (397 km/h). It has powerful acceleration and a responsive handling even under high speeds. 'Shift Series' The Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 3 vehicle with a $210,000 price tag and a 11.10 car rating. It is unlocked upon the player earning 80 stars and capable of a Works conversion. The Z06 appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a reward car for completing the Modern B Invitational Event. Its strong acceleration trait remained a key aspect in the Shift series although it tends to oversteer in turns under hard cornering. The Z06 has also been known to have difficulty accelerating from the start line in the first Shift title. 'Need for Speed: World' The Corvette Z06 was added to Need for Speed: World as a Tier 3 vehicle on June 28th, 2010 during the final closed beta stage. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a 'A' Class vehicle. On October 16th 2012, the in-game cash variant was retired from the car dealer. The standard Z06 has a 604 overall rating and was purchaseable for . It is currently only available for with pre-installed Amerikon Speedsystems Street Tuned parts, which increase its overall rating to 638. The car used to be competitive in Tier 3 due to its strong acceleration and high top speed comparable with the BMW M3 GTR before the 5.00 update. As part of patch 5.42, the Z06 received improved performance to make it more competitive against newer car additions to the game. The Corvette now handles better and has an acceleration similar to the Ford GT. The top speed was also increased to 190 mph (305 km/h). However, due to having a lighten weight, it seems to perform worse in pursuits than before. It also still has a less precise handling than higher-priced in-game cash cars such as the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 and a weak nitrous boost. 'Special Variants' A one-day rental of the Z06 known as "Advance" was released at the same time the stock model was added. It is rentable for . This variant is modified with several aftermarket and performance parts, giving it an overall rating of 620. A "Top Gear USA" themed Corvette was available to players during November, 2010 with the redemption of a code. It was customised with a few aftermarket parts and is no longer obtainable for players. A "Beast variant" of the Z06 was added to the game on February 8th, 2011 as part of a Valentine's Day celebration. It was retired from the dealership on December 8th, 2011 but re-released on February 7th, 2012 for a limited time. The Beast Corvette is upgraded with Gromlen Race Tuned parts. It is also equipped with a series of body kits and a paint job with exclusive vinyls. A "Cross" Z06 Corvette was made available on November 16th, 2011 but was retired from the car dealer on November 21st, 2012. It is customised with vinyls resembling Cross' Corvette from Need for Speed: Carbon and an accompanying addition of Special X-shaped neons. 'Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010)' The Z06 appears in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) as a Super class racer vehicle in the "SCPD Rebels" Downloadable Pack and as an SCPD Rapid Deployment unit. The SCPD Rapid Deployment C6 Z06 is unlocked upon the player earning 193,000 Bounty in the cop career. The Z06 easily oversteers in turns but is also powered by strong acceleration in contrast to other cars with similar performance. Durability of the car is high enough for most pursuits. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)' The Corvette C6 Z06 is featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) as an FCPD high speed vehicle and will engage players at Heat Level five or higher. They will deploy roadblocks with spike strips or attempt to drop spike strips in front of the player. Trivia *Cross drives a modified C6 Z06 in Need for Speed: Carbon. It is unlocked for use in Quick Race upon the player completing Reward Card #19. *The Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Carbon Limited Edition "Cross" Signature Edition in Need for Speed: The Run is customised with the paint job of Cross' Z06. Gallery Z06carbon.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon Cross' Corvette C6 Z06 in Need for Speed Carbon.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Cross') corvettez06ps.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet Corvette C6 Z06 in the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions of Need for Speed Undercover.png|Need for Speed: Undercover chevrolet corvette z06 dominator undercover.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Dominator) CorvetteZ06RedWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World CorvetteZ06AdvanceWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Advance) CorvetteZ06BeastWorld.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Beast) Corvette z06 cross nov16.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Cross) NFS_World_community_blog_730x389_v2.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Top Gear) CorvetteZ06_2_CARPAGE.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD Rebels Pack) Chevrolet-Corvette-Z06-C.jpg|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) (SCPD) 07 Chevrolet Corvette Z06.png|Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010 - iOS) (SCPD) NFSS2UCorvetteZ06.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Shift 2 Unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) Chevrolet Corvette Z06 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) NFS13 2012-12-08 14-00-33-857.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) (FCPD) Category:Cars Category:Chevrolet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Boss Car Pack Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Art Director Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:SCPD Rebels Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:Police Vehicles Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: World Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) Category:Police Vehicles in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Category:American Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:500-600 Horsepower Cars